¿Vale la pena volver a vivir?
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Co-escrito con freewritter007, se sitúa después de la película "Batman: Under The Red Hood". Después de su anterior encuentro, Batman decide que es tiempo de reparar ciertos errores del pasado, hacer lo que no hizo en su tiempo y convertirse en lo que debió ser desde que Jason puso un pie en su casa... un verdadero padre. Sólo poseemos la trama de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd, el Robin que murió asesinado a manos del Joker, ha vuelto a la vida. Sin embargo, no es el muchacho que una vez fue... ha regresado de la muerte sediento de venganza, pero lo más impactante; lleno de odio y rencor hacia quien antes fue su mentor; hacia Batman. ¿Por qué? Porque a sus ojos, para el Caballero de la Noche fue más importante la moral que vengar la muerte de su compañero...

Después de su primer encuentro, el cuál no resultó nada bien, Batman decide que es tiempo de reparar ciertos errores del pasado, hacer lo que no hizo en su tiempo y convertirse en lo que debió ser desde que Jason puso un pie en su casa... un verdadero padre.

Con la respiración cansada y el sudor empapando su máscara, Batman llega a ese fétido lugar, con una misión en mente...reconstruir los pedazos que han quedado del alma de su hijo...y al mismo tiempo, reconstruir su propia vida también.

Una puerta, una patética puerta de madera lo separaba de su meta...pero...si todos los acontecimientos vividos no habían podido separarlo de Jason...¿Podría una simple puerta impedírselo justo ahora?...creo que la respuesta es no, porque, sin meditarlo dos veces, Batman descargo su ira, su enojo, su frustración y todas sus inseguridades sobre aquel pedazo de madera, haciéndolo volar en el sentido más literal de la palabra...la hora de la verdad había llegado y el hombre enmascarado estaba dispuesto a encararla.

Jason, quien se encontraba sumamente concentrado mientras limpiaba su revolver favorito, se sobresaltó un poco (más que un poco, de hecho, casi moja sus pantalones, pero eso último nunca lo admitiría).

**-¡¿Pero qué mier...?!-** exclamó, sin poder contener su sorpresa.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como reconoció al intruso, guardó silencio. El muy desgraciado no se merecía ni una palabra suya… un balazo, quizás, más no una palabra.

Afortunadamente, Batmán no era un hombre de muchas palabras... en concreto, era más un hombre de acciones y, como tal, simplemente reaccionó.

Avanzó con cautela, midiendo con sus fríos ojos cada movimiento del chico y se colocó justo frente a él, a la espera del siguiente movimiento de aquel joven que alguna vez luchó a su lado con emoción.

Jason, por su parte, no comprendía nada. Aquél era descaro puro. ¿Cómo se atrevía... él... a darle la cara? Después de no vengar su muerte, negarse a escoger entre él y su asesino, y arrojarle un Batarang... bueno, el Murciélago tenía que comprender que justo ahora Jason Todd no era un vehemente admirador suyo.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó el arma en una de sus manos, sacando otra de un cajón cercano, sin perder de vista a su oponente ni por un segundo. Era la primera regla de un francotirador: siempre tener el objetivo en la mira.

El caballero enmascarado sonrío de lado, más que por signo de burla, por un dejavú que vino a su mente al recordarse los largos días de entrenamientos donde Jason y él practicaban hasta el cansancio para luego disfrutar de una buena cena, cortesía de Alfred...pero el reflejo de aquellos ojos llenos de ira le hicieron ver que todo había cambiado, que su hijo estaba roto y que quizá el daño fuera algo irreparable...aunque quizá no...

Tomó aire con fuerza, más que por la simple necesidad de respirar que todos los seres humanos (sí, incluyendo a Batman) tenemos, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, presintiendo que esta sería una de las peores peleas que pelearía, no solo porque su oponente era un joven fuerte y sin miedo, sino porque…. contrario a lo que muchos pensemos...no deseaba lastimarlo...

**-"Jason"...**dijo con voz serena y se quedó a la espera, más que de una palabra, de un certero disparo, que afortunadamente nunca llegó**..."Perdóname"...**añadió sintiendo que si moría ese día, por lo menos habría descargado antes su conciencia.

Jason se quedó boquiabierto, en estado de shock. Sinceramente, él se esperaba más un sermón de los que Bruce era experto en dar, algo que gritase "Código moral" o "Matar es malo" o "No rebajarse al nivel del Joker", pero Jamás, y me refiero a JAMÁS se imaginó que Bruce personalmente iría a buscarlo… y mucho menos para pedirle perdón.

Pero la sorpresa fue pronto reemplazada por otro sentimiento más familiar para Jason…la ira. ¿Qué se creía este tipo? ¿Acaso pensaba que podía sólo rastrearlo, ir hasta donde se encontrase, irrumpir en su propiedad y después sólo pedirle perdón como si aquello arreglase todo? Bah! si iba a ir a pedirle perdón, que fuera con la cabeza del Joker en mano, sino que ni se molestara.

**-¿Perdonarte?-** repitió con la voz llena de odio, pero a la vez ironía- **Oh, claro, tú sólo dime por qué; ¿Por dejar pasar mi muerte como si fuera cualquier cosa, por no querer elegir entre ese maldito payaso y yo, por atacarme con tus juguetitos de Batman o por reemplazarme?-**

Bruce abrió mucho los ojos ante eso. Aquél era un tema que hubiera preferido que Jason ignorase, para poder decírselo y explicárselo él mismo, en otro momento en que estuviesen los dos más tranquilos.

**-Sí, ya sé que tenemos un nuevo hermanito en casa-** comentó sarcásticamente **- Es una de las razones por las cuáles regresé a este pueblo de mierda. Dime, Bats, ¿no aprendiste la lección la última vez o sólo te divierte ver como matan a niños inocentes por tu culpa?-**

Esto último lo dijo levantándose y preparando sus armas, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

El dolor y el odio albergados en las palabras de Jason, fueron más cortantes y dolorosos para Batmán que cualquier cuchillo o bala disparada directo al corazón, quizá lo peor del caso era que Jason tenía razón en muchas cosas...aunque no en todas, pues su sentido de "justicia" era muy diferente, pero al final Bruce reconoció que si Jason llegó hasta este punto de autodestrucción fue por su culpa… así que por su culpa, ese joven brillante estaba con deseos de derramar sangre.. su sangre, para ser exactos...

Jason era una fiera herida y Bruce sabía que si no media con gotero sus palabras, ambos podrían lamentarlo mucho, pero la violencia siempre había regulado su vida, así que hoy, siendo un día normal, Bruce escogió una táctica diferente...¿Por qué?...al fin y al cabo no lo sé, pero en lugar de su acostumbrado semblante severo, duro como piedra, aquel hombre se quitó la máscara y dejando a la vista su rostro dijo:

**-"No soy perfecto, Jason, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, de los cuales has mencionado varios, pero nunca, y escucha bien, nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte traído a casa, porque, aunque no lo creas, Jason, eres mi hijo y, como tal, vengo a pedirte que regreses a mi lado"-**

Esto, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, puso más furioso al segundo Robin. A cualquier hijo resentido le hubiera encantado escuchar esas palabras, incluso quizás cualquier otro hubiese llorado de estar en el lugar de Jason, pero no él. Jason no era como cualquier otro, él no encajaba en aquellas expectativas para adolescentes promedio, él no era normal…. Nunca, ni siquiera antes de morir, había sido normal.

En su familia (Bruce, Alfred, Dick y él) nunca había encajado tan bien que digamos; no, siempre era "Dick no habría actuado de ese modo" o "Joven Jason, los muchachos decentes no se comportan con tal falta de modales" o "Jason, no tienes que ser así todo el tiempo, ¡por eso nunca podemos llevarnos bien por más de una hora! ¡Vaya hermano que tengo!" siempre todo era Jason, Jason, Jason cuando algo salía mal... Ah, pero si todo salía de maravilla, la situación cambiaba; ahora era Richard, Richard, Richard.

**-Sí, pues quizás no te arrepientas de haberme llevado a TU casa, seguro que lució como un gran acto de caridad en su momento-** escupió con sarna**- pero te has de haber alegrado mucho cuando el Joker me sacó para siempre de tu familia, ¿no es así?-**

A juzgar por la mirada ya no tan inexpresiva del hombre, aquellas palabras le habían herido… y mucho. Para Bruce jamás se trató de un acto de caridad; independientemente de lo que Jason pensara, el adolescente era su hijo, no su proyecto.

**-Jamás volvería a esa estúpida mansión, nadie me quería ahí de todos modos. Y metete esto en la cabeza, no iré a ningún lado hasta acabar con ese loco de porquería- **dictaminó, disparando la primera bala.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coescrito con freewritter007 :D Reviews? ;) Gracias por leernos! **

Es posible que Jason hubiese disparado la primera bala, pero no la última. Si de pistolas y juguetes tecnológicos hablamos, pues Batman estaba a la altura.

Esquivó el ataque, mostrando que sus reflejos aún no estaban obsoletos y que lo único que ya no poseía en aquel momento era paciencia. Se giró a un lado y dio a Jason un golpe que lo derribó al suelo.

Para cuando el chico levantó la mirada de nuevo, ya tenía un arma frente a su rostro…y eso hubiese sido un triunfo a favor del caballero de la noche, si su objetivo fuera matar a su oponente.

En su interior, el joven lo sabía, su intuición le dictó que Bruce no iba a dispararle de frente, así que aprovechó su oportunidad para contraatacar… Jasón siempre había sido un experto en las peleas callejeras y ese fue otro punto en contra del joven padre.

El muchacho no lo dudó ni un segundo; Aún dominando diversas artes marciales, jugar sucio era un recurso excelente para la oveja negra de la familia y en un rápido movimiento quedó fuera de la línea de ataque de su enemigo y le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en la ingle.

Lo dicho anteriormente, esta sería un pelea difícil para Batman, y Jason nunca supo lo agradecido que debía estar de que nuestro caballero tuviese una política de "no matar", porque su instinto y el dolor que sentía le invitaban muy tentadoramente a poner a ese joven en jaque.

Batman respiró para bloquear el dolor y se preparó para contraatacar_..."¿Quieres jugar sucio, hijo?"..._Pensó, lanzando dos bolitas al suelo, que de inmediato estallaron, provocando un asfixiante humo y, aprovechando la distracción, se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su hijo de lleno para inmovilizarlo... bien, si no podía matarlo, quizá una buena paliza sí estaba en el menú del día.

**-¡Suéltame!-.**Jason gritóremoviendo sus manos y piernas de un lado a otro para soltarse.

Bruce respondió con un tajante: **"No"** y sin dar más explicaciones, levantó el cuerpo del muchacho y, ahí mismo, lo volteó de lado, dejando a Jason con la mejilla casi adherida al piso.

De más está decir que no era un posición muy cómoda para el joven, que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas con tal de liberarse, e incluso mordió uno de los dedos de Bruce, que casualmente casi llegaba a su boca.

Eso provocó que el caballero aflojara un poco el control y soltara su mano derecha. Jasón al fin pudo movilizar su cabeza y se giró en el momento justo para ver la mano de Bruce retornar a la acción, alzándose en el aire y descendiendo con fuerza sobre él.

El golpetazo resonó en toda la habitación y, mientras el eco aún se escuchaba en el aire, el cerebro de Jasón procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir…

¿Bruce le había soltado una nalgada?...eso sonaba tan ridículo e infantil que Jason asoció el dolor en su espalda baja con la presión que Bruce ejercía sobre él y culpó al humo de provocarle alucinaciones.

Retomó con más fuerza sus intentos de salir de su cautiverio, pero ésta vez no se atrevió a mirar a Bruce de nuevo, simplemente cerró los ojos y puso de todo su empeño en soltarse.

Bruce no la estaba pasando bien tampoco, le costaba mucho mantener a Jason en esa posición, así que si deseaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, debía ser rápido y preciso para causar la correcta impresión.

Alzó su mano de nuevo y, tal como si su brazo estuviese sostenido por un resorte, golpeo…y golpeó… y golpeo el trasero de Jasón, hasta que la palma de su mano, incluso los dedos, le dolieron….No habló durante el castigo, porque la coraza de rabia que cubría a Jason no se soltaría con palabras, sino con acciones.

A este punto al chico le fue imposible ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas, literalmente, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para dejarse vencer en un primer round. No lloró. Por supuesto que le dolía, pero no lloró y cuando al fin sintió que Bruce se detenía, retomó su lucha por soltarse.

Batman conocía la terquedad de ese muchacho, al que prácticamente había formado, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-**Escúchame, Jason- **le dijo en un tono firme, indicando que él estaba al mando- **lo que acabo de hacer son sólo los adelantos de la paliza que te espera si no te calmas. Yo no quiero pelear contigo, quiero que hablemos. Pero si tú no quieres escucharme, tendré que encontrar una forma en que lo hagas y quizá eso no te vaya a gustar- **

**-**_**¿Me estas amenazando?-**_Jason preguntó, escupiendo con rabia cada palabra.

**-No, simplemente te estoy dando a escoger… hablamos sentados o hablamos en esta posición…** **tú decides, hijo- **Bruce respondió, dando espacio para que Jason tomara una decisión, deseando que fuese la decisión correcta.

Jason giró un poco su cabeza e hizo algo que muchos podrían definir como suicidio: Le escupió a Batman en la cara… o lo intentó. No olvidemos que Batman es todo un ninja y, como tal, logró interponer su brazo antes de que el desagradable "obsequio" de su hijo le diese de lleno en el rostro. Se quedó mirando al joven fijamente durante casi dos minutos, mientras que éste último continuaba con su intento de liberarse, ni siquiera dignándose a prestarle la más mínima atención a Bruce.

Al parecer no lograría hablar con Jason ese día, mucho menos en esa posición. Por otro lado, soltarlo era un riesgo muy grande, tan grande que no estaba dispuesto a correrlo. Si dejaba ir al joven, quien sabe cuándo se volverían a ver. No, se vería obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Normalmente cuando los padres les dicen a sus hijos "Te llevaré arrastrando a casa si es necesario", no lo dicen enserio. Pero, de nuevo, ¿Cuándo la familia Wayne ha sido normal? La respuesta es nunca, y la viva prueba de ello era Batman caminando rumbo a la salida del mugroso departamento, arrastrando tras él al joven Antihéroe (quien se encontraba atado con al menos tres cuerdas y con mínimo siete nudos diferentes), el cual, en un desesperado intento de escape, se negaba a caminar. Bruce jaló con más fuerza de la cuerda que sobraba a las ataduras del joven, para así acercarlo más a la puerta.

Jason no paraba de retorcerse ni de gritar insultos a su ex mentor, el cual sólo esperaba ser capaz de llegar a la mansión sin ceder ante el impulso de asesinar al muchacho. Una vez en casa ya todo sería más fácil.

Después de el suplicio que fue lograr que el muchacho bajase las escaleras del edificio, lo más difícil fue meterlo al BatiMóvil. No había manera de que Jason entrase. Bruce abría la puerta del copiloto y él la pateaba para cerrarla, Bruce se acercaba y él trataba de morderlo para que se alejase. Llevaban así HORAS.

Bruce se exasperó. Las rabietas jamás habían sido su especialidad, la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo manejarlas. Mucho menos si eran de Jason…. Se dice que hablando se entiende la gente, pero no cuando el que hablaba era Bruce Wayne, y menos con sus hijos; en ese caso el resultado podía variar, desde malentendidos hasta guerras, pero jamás entendimiento.

**-¡Basta ya, Jason!-** espetó, de pronto**- Vas a venir a casa, lo quieras o no, así que yo que tú me iría haciendo a la idea- **gruñó entre dientes.

La advertencia no le cayó en gracia al chico.

Aquello fue suficiente para provocar a Jason, quien estaba de espaldas a la puerta abierta, para que se retrocediese un par de pasos, preparándose para saltar y atacar ferozmente, pero Bruce le metió el pie y Jason se tropezó, cayendo dentro del auto. Batman no perdió tiempo y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose al asiento del conductor.

Jason intentó abrir la puerta frenéticamente, pero reparó en algo demasiado bajo hasta para Bruce… Seguro de niños. ¡Había puesto seguro de niños en la jodida puerta, por eso no podía abrirla!

Bruce subió al vehículo, cerró la puerta y comenzó a conducir.

Jason lo miraba con puro odio, tanto que si las miradas mataran, Batman ya habría muerto y resucitado sólo para volver a morir. Se sentía totalmente patético; vencido, inmovilizado, atado…

Aquello era todo un secuestro. ¿Que no iba en contra de las estúpidas políticas de la Liga de no romper la Ley?

Pues parece que a Batman nadie le mando el correo de "políticas para ser un superhéroe, Tomo I" porque estaba rompiendo todas las leyes sin importarle nada. Sabía que Jason lo odiaría más que todos los villanos de Gótica juntos por esto, pero aquí se aplica eso de "el fin justifica los medios" y si quieren lo acusan de atraco a menores, pero de que Bruce no se arrepentía de llevar...o mejor dicho arrastrar a su hijo a casa, eso era la santa verdad!

Durante todo el camino, en el que valga decir que su hijo lo miraba más amistosamente que el Jocker, pensó en decir algo que pudiera hacer caer en razón al cabezota de su hijo...pero no se lo ocurría nada...vale que eso era vergonzoso; él, el hombre de los mil planes ¡y tenía la cabeza vacía!... Bueno, ahí va una lección de vida: este es tu hijo y no uno de los criminales a los que metes presos!

El muchacho no sabía qué hacer, tal parece que también él se había quedado en blanco. Ya había dejado de retorcerse para intentar salir; aquélla había sido una idea muy tonta. una cuerda de esas no se quitaba retorciéndose.

**-Te odio-** espetó, aunque sin saber bien con qué propósito. No es como que Batman lo liberaría.

**-Eres un maldito y desearía que nunca me hubieses encontrado- **continuó, porque eso era lo que Jason Todd siempre había hecho: usar todo recurso que estuviese a su alcance para defenderse... y justo ahora su único recurso eran las palabras y lo bien que sabía manipularlas para herir a los demás sin remordimiento alguno. Vaya que era listo el pequeño sociópata.

Batman parecía haberse vuelto sordo. Si, lo escuchó y si le dolió, pero ese no era el momento de demostrar miedo, angustia o dolor...quizá...quizá...¿cariño?...¿compasión?... pero Jason lo tomaría por hipócrita...bueno, ya lo tomaba por un hipócrita!...así que qué más da!

**-Pues yo desearía que nunca te hubieras marchado de mi lado-** dijo con un tono severo pero veraz, lo más veraz que pudo sonar un padre herido**- porque aunque lo dudes, te quiero hijo- **terminó de decir, apretando el volante con las dos manos para reprimir sus ganas de abrazarlo.

Jason soltó una burlesca carcajada. De acuerdo que no era Mr. sonrisas, pero eso hasta a él le había hecho gracia.

**-Seguro, me quieres tanto como yo quiero al Joker-**

Bruce chirrió sus dientes para no sacarle a Jason los suyos de un bofetón. Vale que esto estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba. A Jason no le entraba en el cerebro nada de lo que le decía...es más, podría rezarle el padre nuestro con puntos y comas y seguro alegaba que también era inventado!... Bien, entonces había que demostrárselo con hechos.

**-Unos días en la casa y te darás cuenta de que yo no soy tu enemigo- **le aseguró en un tono optimista...o al menos él quería ser optimista.

**-¡¿DÍAS?!- **repitió horrorizado, comenzando a retorcerse de nuevo**- De ninguna jodida manera, ¡En esa casa no duro ni una hora!-**

El optimismo de Bruce ahora era casi tan alto como el nivel de disposición que mostraba el jóven: Cero. La verdad es que desearía que Jason dejase de estar tan a la defensiva aunque fuese por un minuto, de este modo sólo dificultaba más las cosas.

**-¡¿Qué digo ni una hora?! ¡Ni un minuto!-** recapacitó el confundido delincuente juvenil.

Cuando llegó al punto máximo de desesperación, comenzó a golpear su frente contra el vidrio, en un último intento de romperla.

**-¡¿Te has vuelto loco muchacho?!-** Bruce le gritó...aunque en mi opinión, sí era una pregunta tonta, porque de que Jason estaba loco ¡pues al menos yo no tenía duda!

**-¡Cálmate, Jason!-**le ordenó, más en tono de sargento de batallón que de compañero de lucha**- ¡Vas a lastimarte!... para, porfavor-** esto último lo dijo con desesperación y voz de súplica. Esta era una escena insólita en la historia: El caballero de la noche, el gran Batman...¿rogaba?...lo dicho, eso era algo insólito en la historia.

Tan insólito que logró su cometido. El muchacho se detuvo, quedando al final con la frente recargada en el frío vidrio. Ahora sí estaba perdido... no tenía modo de escapar, lo recluirían en esa sombría casa y después le enviarían a prisión cuando lo considerasen un peligro andante.

Si alguien en ese momento le hubiese preguntado a Jason "¿Vale la pena volver a vivir?" la segura respuesta del Antihéroe hubiera sido un rotundo "No".

En ese momento pasaron por un bache, el cual provocó que Jason se golpease la cabeza contra la ventana. Entre la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor físico le hicieron derramar una traicionera y solitaria lágrima. El muchacho maldijo entre dientes, justo lo que le faltaba; mostrar signos de debilidad.

Bruce acercó su mano derecha para limpiar la lágrima de la mejilla de su muchacho, pero Jason se alejó, pegándose aún más a la puerta si es que era posible y recargando el lado izquierdo de su rostro contra la ventana del vehículo. No necesitaba su maldita y falsa compasión, él era Jason Todd; Red Hood! No cualquier niño desesperado por una familia y afecto... Ya no.

En ocasiones aquello que pregonamos a los cuatro vientos es lo que menos deseamos...no nos atrevemos a pedir cariño por miedo a parecer débiles y es que el demostrar necesidad de algo, es es de inútiles... Eso es lo que aquél joven pensaba, eso era lo que le habían enseñado a pensar...eso era algo que creía… ¿y cómo podemos culparlo si nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo alguna vez en la vida? ... ¿Y con qué cara el mismo Batman se atrevía a mostrarse cariñoso cuando no lo fue antes? El pasado siempre nos persigue y lamento decirles que los errores que cometemos ayer… regresan hoy, y mañana también… Y Bruce estaba ahora pagando los errores de su pasado, a través de su hijo.

Y si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo las cosas serían muy diferentes, pero...¿Alguna vez ha sido posible regresar el reloj? No...pero si es posible intentar cambiar el futuro y la única misión en la mente de Bruce sería brindarle a su hijo, una...tan solo una razón por la que valiera la pena vivir.

**-Abre la maldita puerta. No me importa si no quieres detenerte, sólo abre la puerta-**musitó, sin fuerzas ya. A estas alturas, saltar de un vehículo en movimiento era el menor de sus problemas

**-¿Sabes qué pasará si abro la puerta, Jason?- **le pregunto, como quien pregunta a un niño de 5 años "¿Sabes qué pasa si te dejo tocar la plancha caliente, cariño?".

**-Sí, escaparé al fin de toda esta mierda, eso pasará-** respondió. Antes, el hablar tan vulgarmente era algo natural en él que a veces se presentaba accidentalmente en la presencia de Bruce, ahora era algo natural en él que se presentaba con especial intención en la presencia de éste.

**-¡No, simplemente le sumarás el dolor físico a todo el dolor que ahora sientes por dentro!... Porque a mí no engañas, Jason, sé que sufres y que toda esa rabia que te está comiendo el alma te hace amar la muerte, ¡Pero yo no lo voy a permitir! ¿Me oiste? ¡No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces!... No te dejare morir! Y aunque el mundo se vaya a la mierda, yo no te dejare morir- **Bruce habló con el corazón, sin tapujos, ni restricciones PG-17, y en pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que se arrepentía de lo que había pasado y que podían reconstruir un futuro juntos.

La verdad es que para Jason eso tampoco sonaba tan mal. Sin embargo, algo no se lo permitía... algo con una risa de tan diabólica como el mismísimo demonio.

**-Aunque el mundo se vaya a la mierda, pero eso si no involucra muertes, ¿Verdad?. Dime entonces, Bruce, si tanto te afectó mi muerte, ¿Por qué no mataste al Joker... o por qué no dejaste al menos que yo lo matara? es lo menos que puedes hacer-**

Después de un incómodo silencio, Jason enfureció.

**-¡Con una mierda; Contéstame!, ¡¿Por qué?!-**

Bruce pensó mucho en su respuesta... No porque tuviera miedo de responder, sino porque en el fondo, Batman era un padre normal y su conciencia también le exigía la cabeza de aquel que lastimó a su hijo...

**-Porque no es lo correcto-** contestó con voz grave, como si tuviese lijas saliendo de su garganta**- Porque eso nos rebajaría a su nivel y tú no eres un psicópata asesino Jasón… y porque en ocasiones, la vida puede ser peor castigo que la muerte misma- **

**-Qué ironía, eso mismo estaba pensando- **respondió con voz mordaz, incapaz de abstenerse de expresar lo mucho que odiaba su vida en aquellos momentos- Además, si no soy un psicópata asesino, ¿qué demonios hago atado en el Batimóvil?

Contra todo pronóstico bruce sonrió.

**-Sabía que preguntarías eso- comentó, viendo directo a los ojos de su hijo- y yo también quiero hacerte una pregunta... Si te suelto, si te dejo libre… ¿Qué harías?-** Batman preguntó escaneando el rostro de su hijo como si pudiera ver su alma.

Jason bufó, ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta era esa? Obviamente la respuesta no sería "darte un abrazo atrasado por el Día del Padre"

**-Largarme de aquí y reforzar la seguridad de mi departamento, para que dejen de irrumpir en él locos vestidos de murciélago. Después, seguiría limpiando mis armas de fuego y, al terminar con eso, probablemente puliría mis cuchillos, imaginando que se clavan en la garganta de cierto payaso-** Lo dije antes y lo digo ahora; nuestro joven demente amaba el sarcasmo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por tenernos tanta paciencia! Lamentamos habernos tardado tanto, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten y dejen muchos Reviews ;D **

**Por cierto, todos los comentarios recibidos hasta ahora han sido muy inspiradores y se les agradece profundamente. Intentaremos escribir más seguido y gracias por hacernos saber lo que opinan (: **

¿Qué la vida es difícil? Eso lo sabemos…¿Qué el tiempo y el dinero nunca sobran? Eso también lo sabemos, pero da gusto saber que aunque la economía mundial se va al carajo, siempre habrá un papá optimista que dirá a su niño: "No te preocupes, mañana será mejor", y que, a pesar del estrés y el cansancio diario, siempre existirá un padre y un hijo que disfruten juntos de un juego de baloncesto nocturno.

Porque un hijo es un motivo por el que vale la pena sonreír aunque se tengan ganas de llorar y eso Bruce Wayne lo tenía tan claro como el agua que corría en la fuente de sus jardines.

Sus hijos, cada uno de ellos por igual, eran sus razones para vivir…aunque en ese momento Jasón más bien se había convertido en la razón de su jaqueca y mal humor…¿Es que este chico es una máquina de pelea? pues si es así deberá borrarle la memoria y re-programarlo antes que alguien termine herido, y me no me refiero a un simple golpecito en la mandíbula, sino a esas heridas tipo: "o me llevas ya mismo al hospital o me entierras mañana temprano".

Obviamente Bruce era un hombre inteligente, sabía que su querido hijo no le pondría las cosas fáciles, ¡Pero caray que ni siquiera se podía quedar callado sin soltarle algún sarcástico insulto!... y es que en estos últimos minutos de viaje en el BatiMóvil, Jasón ya había mandado a Bruce y a su madre, abuela y parentela completa al mismísimo infierno de ida y vuelta tres veces.

Estaban por llegar a la mansión y la poca esperanza de Bruce se fue opacando, pero a fin de cuentas él ya sabía lo que planeaba hacer, así que decidió guardar silencio un momento para ver si el animal salvaje, perdón, Jasón se calmaba un poco.

Con esa retorcida sonrisa de sociópata que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, Red Hood dio lo que a simple vista parecería como un fallido intento de salto, pero no era nada fallido, sino al contrario; un ingenioso desliz que hizo que- a pesar del cinturón de seguridad- su espalda quedase apoyada en el asiento, con su cabeza en dirección a la ventana del auto, y sus piernas quedasen dobladas, apuntando en dirección al asiento de Bruce.

Motivado por la desesperación, comenzó a alternar patadas entre el volante, los pedales del freno y acelerador, la palanca de cambios y todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tomando desprevenido al Caballero de la Noche, quien aun sin salir completamente de su sorpresa, intentaba detenerlo como podía.

Y mientras el BatiMóvil se convertía en zona de guerra, el interior de la Mansión Wayne era un lugar tranquilo...tranquilo...muy tranquilo...hasta que...

**-¡Alfreeeeeeeeeeeeeedd!..¡¿Sabes a qué hora llega papá?!-** los gritos de Dick mandaron al demonio la bendita paz de aquella casa.

El joven Grayson, a diferencia de Bruce y Jasón, había tenido un día bastante aburridón, tanto que se dio el lujo de pasarse casi una hora echado en el sofá cambiando a los canales en la televisión a ver si salía algo bueno ...

**-¿Caray se murieron todos y no me avisaron del funeral?- **se preguntaba, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina totalmente descalzo y a paso de tortuga con reumas.

El lugar estaba solo, así que abrió el refrigerador y soltó otro grito.

**-¡Allfreeeeeedddddd, ¿Dónde están las donuts?!... ¡Alfreeeeedddddddddd!-** pero nada...

"**¿Dónde diablos se metió?"** Dick salió de la cocina muy extrañado, incluso dejo la nevera abierta e inspeccionó la casa...vale, que el mayordomo no estuviera en la Mansión era tan anormal como el hecho de que Bruce sí estuviera.

Poco a poco, el chico se topó con que Alfred estaba acomodando y limpiando el cuarto que una vez perteneció a Jasón. Y ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué?

El refinado mayordomo dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se enderezó y dio media vuelta para mirar de frente a uno de los chicos a quienes consideraba sus nietos.

**-Joven Richard, ¿Cuántas veces le he pedido que por favor no grite adentro de la casa?-** le reprendió, arqueando una ceja

**"¿Y qué?¿Vivimos en una biblioteca o qué?...Ufff, yo preocupado porque le hubieran secuestrado los aliens y él encima me regaña!...¡vaya que es injusta la vida!"**...Richard respondió pero en sus pensamientos, porque el aburrimiento no es excusa para la idiotez, y si le chupaba los dientes a Alfred seguro terminaba castigado.

**-Es que no sabía dónde estabas y yo.. pues...-**Dick comenzó a hablar, pero había temas más importantes que una disculpa.

**-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-** preguntó, mirando a su alrededor como si Alfred se hubiese equivocado de habitación, porque...ah...no...no es posible...eso sí que no...

**-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando por favor-** el muchacho casi rogó, deseando que el mayor no confirmara sus sospechas.

**-Eso depende, ¿Qué está usted pensando?- **Alfred no cambio su expresión. Esa ceja enarcada no se movió ni un milímetro mientras escrudiñaba con la mirada al osado joven de 19 años, tratando de persuadirlo visualmente para que escogiera muy bien las palabras con las que formularía su respuesta.

Alfred y Bruce tenían una idea de cómo serían las reacciones de los demás muchachos Wayne cuando se enterasen de las intenciones de su padre, pero a ninguno le había importado; ambos querían a Jason de vuelta en casa, donde pudiesen asegurarse de que el adolescente se encontrase sano y salvo.

Los seis eran una familia y las familias siempre debían de apoyarse y procurar el bienestar de cada uno de los miembros, de modo que no había motivo válido para que esto no aplicase al hijo pródigo de la Mansión Wayne.

**"Grrr… ¡Si te digo lo que estoy pensando, capaz que Bruce me deshereda!"**...el cerebro del muchacho gritó muy altanero, pero con su boca respondió:

**-Pues pienso que quizás estés tan aburrido como yo y por eso te dio por hacer la limpieza general de la casa-** dijo con tono esperanzado.

Y es que como dice el dicho "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde" y Dick, siendo un chico taaaaannnn optimista, no podía dejarse llevar por una simple suposición y el hecho de que Alfred estuviera cambiando las sábanas de ese cuarto...no significaba nada...o eso es lo que el chico deseaba pensar.

**-¿Así que está aburrido?-** inquirió el astuto británico, poniendo su propia versión de lo que una verdadera sonrisa malévola debería de ser**- Perfecto, así puede ayudarme con esto- **

Dick gimió en sus adentros, mientras ponía una cara como si lo estuviesen torturando.

Cuando se refería a ayudar, lo que Alfred en realidad había querido decir era "relevar". Mientras él pasó a la extenuante tarea de tender la cama, Dick fue el encargado oficial de sacar cada uno de los miles de libros del enorme estante, sacudirlos, sacudir el mueble y después volver a acomodar los libros.

Dick, aun nervioso, quiso sacarle provecho a la situación, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, Alfred lo interrumpía para recordarle limpiar su habitación una vez que terminase, lavar los platos porque ese día era su turno, hacer su tarea antes de que se acumulara... en fin, mil cosas que no guardaban relación alguna con lo que se encontraban haciendo.

"**Vale ¿A qué hora se te ocurrió la idea de buscar a Alfred?...¡esto te pasa por bocón!"** se regañaba Dick entre dientes y de haber tenido las manos libres también se hubiese dado un par de golpes en la cabezota por idiota!...¡Con lo bien que estaba echado viendo una peli de acción!

¡Ah la vida es tan injusta y mala!...pero por suerte las escritoras no lo son ¡Y si Richard deseaba acción, pues claro que la tendría!...

Dick colocaba el ultimo maldito libro en el estante cuando escuchó el sonido más maravilloso del mundo!...una señal de alerta que provenía de Baticueva: ¡Batman había llegado!

Richard tiró todo al suelo y salió como torbellino a recibir a su padre...ignorando que Bruce no estaba solo y que la verdadera acción estaba por comenzar.

Bruce bajó del vehículo de muy mal humor, todo pateado y a punto de perder la paciencia por completo. Caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, consciente de que Jason aún tenía los brazos atados a sus costados.

Sacó al chico agarrándolo del hombro con fuerza, ya no se sentía de humor para otra pataleta y no veía la hora de dormir un poco.

Ignorando las protestas de Jason, sacó un Batarang y cortó las sogas, pero antes de darle al joven el tiempo suficiente para escapar, tomó de un estante cercano un par de esposas y se las puso con fastidio.

Jason sólo lo miró con una mezcla de odio e incredulidad.

**-¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy prisionero en mi propia casa?- **

**-Qué bueno que te estés haciendo a la idea- **

Jason se abofeteo mentalmente al darse cuenta de que se había referido a la Mansión como su casa.

-...pero no. Es más bien como un arresto domiciliario, por tu propia seguridad- respondió Batman, más cansado que molesto- puedes verlo como si estuvieras castigado o algo así. Considéralo como quieras, pero de esta casa no sales y eso es todo-

Jason lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar como un patético débil, pero es que se sentía tan... derrotado.

**-Ni te esfuerces, hijo. Las miradas no matan-**

**-Púdrete- **musitó el osado anti héroe.

Bruce, sintiéndose al borde de su límite, se acercó y lo tomó de la parte delantera de la camiseta para acercarlo a él.

**-Mira, Jason, yo que tú me iba calmando o sino...-**

**-¡¿Sino qué?!-** Jasón gritó con una mezcla de odio e ira**- ¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo? ¡Ja! ¡Ten los cojones y atrévete a pegarme de nuevo!- **

Obvio el chico se refería a los azotes que Bruce le había dado antes, porque por más airado que el hombre estuviera no deseaba caerle a trompadas a su hijo, es más a partir de ese día los golpes e insultos entre la familia estaban prohibidos.

Es una verdadera lástima que a Dick nadie le hubiese avisado del cambio de reglas, y al escuchar lo que su "hermano" pedía a gritos pues decidió a complacerlo y como un animal sediento de sangre se lanzó a la garganta de Jasón

Con el impulso que Dick llevaba, Jason cayó al piso, soltándose de Bruce, quien observaba atónito a su hijo mayor como si acabase de perder el juicio.

El adolescente en cuestión lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de su hermano, pero Jason utilizó la cadena de las esposas para desviarlo y, ya que estaba en ello, atrapar su muñeca. Le dio una patada en el estómago sin liberarle la mano y el muchacho voló por los aires por encima de Jason, cayendo de espaldas en el frío piso de la cueva. Jason le soltó y aprovechó para ponerse de pie.

Siendo sinceros, el joven delincuente hubiese preferido marcharse sin tener que encontrarse con nadie de la casa, pero había sido Dick quien había salido a su encuentro, quien lo había atacado, y Jason Todd no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados a la espera del siguiente golpe.

Dick se levantó con la espalda y el orgullo herido pero jamás perdido… ¡Esta se la cobraba y con creces! ¡Ja! ¡Habrase visto que un muerto en vida le iba a derrotar!, porque eso era Jason para él: una imitación barata y desteñida de lo que un día fue un niño intentando calzar los zapatos de un superhéroe.

Richard trinaba los dientes de rabia, tomó uno de los múltiples cuchillos que había en la cueva y lo lanzó hacia Jasón, sabiendo que el chico lo esquivaría y se distraería, así que lo que para nosotros fue un segundo, para este par de locos rabiosos fue una eternidad y, antes de lo esperado, Dick ya había logrado acertar un golpe justo al estómago de su hermanito menor.


End file.
